Nightmares and Daydreams
by A Ginger
Summary: Dean/Sam. Sam gets what he wants in the midst of a long car ride, taking Dean by surprise.  previously posted on my old account "Dukki-chan"


Length of road stretched out for miles in front of the two Winchester brothers - a road lit by nothing but the twin headlights of the Impala and the waxing moon overhead. They hadn't passed a car, a house, or any sign of life save for half a dozen cow fields in over two hours, which seemed to Dean like impossibility. How could one state be so barren, anyway?

"Je_sus_, how long's this interstate go on for, anyway?" said Dean, glancing sidelong at Sam, who had the roadmap lying forgotten and folded beside him on the Impala's leather bench seat.

Sam shrugged. His words caught themselves on the end of a wide yawn. "Another fifty miles or so. You sure you don't want me to drive?"

Dean chuckled and slung one arm lazily over the back of the seat, while the other kept loose hold of the wheel. "No way, Sammy. Get some sleep if you need it. I'm fine."

"Hm." Sam looked Dean over for a moment, leaving his head propped against the window. "You look like shit, dude," he finally said.

"Thanks." Dean rolled his eyes and flipped on the radio. AC/DC flooded the car, making Sam wince while simultaneously putting a little extra spark into Dean's eyes. Classic rock was his caffeine.

There was nothing left for Sam to argue. Once the music went on, that was his cue to drop the conversation and let Dean continue being stubborn. As he mumbled something about earplugs, Sam settled into his seat and fixed his gaze out the window, watching the intangible shadows of scenery whip past.

Sam was not deluded enough to think that he would manage sleep while Dean was next to him humming along to Skies On Fire. This was not the first time, nor would it be the last, that Sam sacrificed just as much sleep for the sake of a safe drive as Dean did. It was times like these, however, that Sam had learned to cherish. Being stuck in the car for hours and hours may have led to afflictions such as sore legs, sore backs, and extreme intolerance for one's elder brother, but Sam was able to appreciate the freedom that these long car rides gave him to daydream.

The moment Sam closed his eyes, he was back to his favorite topic.

_Dean moaned in low gutturals, his hips moving in steady thrusts, going deeper and deeper in… _

_Skin met skin in a series of hot kisses and lusty, unbreakable grasps. Still Dean continued to move, knowing exactly where to go and how to get there. The room grew hot with the intensity of the two figures on the bed…_

Sam opened his eyes slightly. Dean was still driving, still humming to keep himself awake.

_As Dean came, the name 'Sam' slipped from his lips as if in hallelujah. Even after both had reached their climax, they remained on the bed together, staying close and breathing in every scent of the other. _

"Uh, Sam?"

The moment his name was said, Sam realized that the music had died down. Dean was no longer humming, but rather staring as Sam as best he could, given that he was still driving.

_Busted_, Sam thought.

"Yeah?" the younger of the two said, mimicking a sleepy tone of voice as he picked his head off the window slightly to glance over at his brother.

Dean had one eyebrow cocked. He was managing to look concerned and amused at the same time. This worried Sam immensely.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied. "Why?"

Dean almost chuckled; Sam could see him biting the sound back as he hide it behind a clearing of the throat. "You were moaning in your sleep, man. I thought you might be having a nightmare or something."

Sam cleared his throat as well, suddenly very aware that the heat between his legs was matching the heat in his cheeks. If not for the dark, it would have been obvious how badly he was blushing. "No, I'm fine. It wasn't, uh, a nightmare."

"Oh yeah? So what was it?" Now that the threat of one of Sam's nightmares was dissipated, Dean allowed himself a smirk. There could only be one other explanation for Sam to make noises like _that_ in his sleep.

Sam squirmed in his seat slightly as he tried to relieve some of the pressure that his jeans were putting on his groin. His obviously vivid daydreams had carried him further into the fantasy than he intended. "Just, uh, y'know," he said lamely.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

"Come on, man, don't make me say it."

Dean chuckled. "Nothin' to be ashamed of, Sammy-boy."

Sam sighed and pushed the hair away from his face. The scenes that he relived while his eyes were closed were nearly two months old, now. One chance encounter in a late-night motel room had left Sam with quite the lasting impression. After the fact - after the sex - nothing more on the matter had been said. Sam assumed that their taboo fornication was little more than Dean fulfilling his need to get his dick sucked at least once a week. However, rather than feel used, Sam felt gifted; he now had a piece of Dean that no one could ever take from him.

Even so, after two months of playing back the same night in his head, Sam was eager for fresh material.

Dean was back to watching the road with his full-volume soundtrack to cheer him on. He seemed to have let Sam's moans slide for the time being, so his attention was no longer fixed on his little brother.

This would either prove to be a good thing or a bad thing.

Moving slowly so that Dean wouldn't catch on, Sam slid closer to his brother. He remained still for several moments to chalk up his courage, and with a quick glance over at Dean, Sam made his move.

"Sam!" Dean's hold on the wheel jerked, throwing them into the oncoming traffic lane. Placing a second hand onto the wheel, Dean got them going straight again and looked down at Sam, who appeared to be very busy trying to undo the buttons of Dean's pants.

It was Sam's turn to chuckle. "Just keep driving, ok?" He threw a wink up at his brother and returned to pulling down Dean's pants. The task was more complicated than he had originally assessed - given the darkness of the car and the five buttons that it took to reveal Sam's prize.

Dean was finding it hard to concentrate much on the road. Suddenly, the absence of houses, cars, and other distractions seemed to be a blessing, as it allowed him to watch Sam's progress. An uncontrolled gasp of a moan left him as Sam finally took his length into his hands.

"This is unexpected, Sammy," Dean said. "Especially for you."

Sam continued to smirk as he ran his thumb around the head of Dean's cock, smearing it with the pre-cum that had begun to appear. "Well, you wanted to know why I was moaning in my sleep, didn't you? Now, like I said before, just keep driving."

Dean had just enough time to put his eyes back on the road before his cock was surrounded in the blissful heat of Sam's mouth. Another succession of moans slipped past his lips as Sam ran his tongue around the shaft, getting him hard and aching for release.

Despite the two months of inactivity, it was good for Sam to know that he was still an expert at getting his brother hot. With only a few simple licks, flicks, and teases, Dean's length began to pulse in his mouth. At the back of his mind, Sam wondered if Dean had wanted this just as badly.

Once Dean was at an acceptable hardness, Sam began to bob his head, never failing to glide his tongue over the warm flesh. He sucked hard on Dean's shaft in a hollowed-cheek sort of way, managing to illicit the loudest moan yet from the eldest Winchester. Sam noticed with some satisfaction that the Impala's speed and lane position were growing just as erratic and labored as Dean's breathing.

"O-oh God, Sam… Fu-fuck, oh yeah…" Dean's knuckles turned white around the steering wheel. The closer he grew to climax, the tighter he gripped. Soon, he feared, he might brake the damn thing if Sam kept him going for much longer. "Sam…" he panted, "I think I'm gonna…oh…"

With one last hitch in his breath, Dean came hard into Sam's mouth. Sam, despite the warning, was caught off guard and swallowed the majority of Dean's cum before he could think twice about it. That fact alone seemed to intensify Dean's orgasm.

Sam wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling self-satisfied despite the still-aching hard-on his was sporting in his own pants. As he buttoned Dean's pants once again, he kissed his way up the man's body, pushing his t-shirt out of the way to reach one taste of the man's chest, before catching Dean's mouth in a brief kiss.

"Hang on," Dean said, cutting the kiss even shorter. He pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What're you doing?" Sam said.

Dean threw off his seatbelt as well as Sam's own and, before the younger man could move, positioned himself on top of his little brother. Their mouths came together in a hard, hair-pulling, teeth-clashing kiss that got Dean's dick twitching back to life. When Dean pulled away, he smirked.

"I'm returning the favor."


End file.
